hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goregutz619/HXH episode 108 discussion
HXH might not be at inception level in terms of the plot but the character development in this episode was the inception of character development its these kinds of episodes that prove that shonen battle animes arent all about bluntly powering up and then landing blows. in fact, they can be deeper than the average anime\manga\movie\tv show etc. and BTW, pouf really did some weird shit this episode. is he gay or something? so the first signs of epic character development start when the king breaks his word and lets komugi have a rest. Pouf tries to kill komugi but stops himself as that would be disrespecting the king. And then he does some weird stuff I don’t even want to talk about. You thought that knov’s mental breakdown was bad? At least it was NORMAL. What pouf did was go all psycho. Then we have the final preparations. Only 2 days left. And gon’s worried about palm. But killua and shoot had a point. There was no use worrying about palm. Pouf comes to tell the king about his plans for the selection but gets rejected. That was pretty funny Pitou wants to fight morel. Not gonna spoil anything but if it did happen who do u guys think would win? We get some more gungi. But this time, komugi seems like she is using nen. Epic stuff. And for the first time he asks the king for a break. I thought it was coz the nen drained her but it was actually coz she wanted to memorise the moves that were flowing through her head. We find out her name is komugi. And the king doesn’t know his name. the word king is only a title. I see the king’s point. Out of curiosity, don’t the royal guard know that his name is meruem?...oh wait…I’m not sure when the queen named him…was it when she was giving birth or when she was dying in front of morel and the others? Then the king says some stuff which pouf misinterprets. Either that or the king forced himself to say the stuff about him having brute force and him being able to crush anyone. Then he does some DBZ power up which was epic He goes inside the room to kill komugi and ends up recusing her from the eagle\hawk. And while doing it, he questions himself as to why he is doing it? Emotional stuff. I really felt it. Anyway, about my favourite openings, it’d be hard to list five, so I’ll just mentions what makes a good opening…for me anyway. When u listen to a song, its normally, just how much I like the lyrics…I don’t normally care about the meaning. If I did, I would like most anime openings coz I have no idea what they’re saying Yeah, so the first thing is good lyrics Second thing is the visuals. They have to match the song. Third thing is the tone of the song. Does it go hand in hand with the theme and mood of the anime? Or at least of that arc. Coz anime can have different tones and moods depending on the arc. For example, greed island and chimera ants. Two different arcs with two different moods. In terms of ending, I think hunting for ur dream and hyyori itta puts a tick on all three categories. In terms of openings, I would go with d.grayman opening 2, bleach opening 3 and 15, the toriko openings (its only got 2) and the current one piece opening. If I had a top 5 list, all the above mentioned besides the toriko openings would be in them, d.grayman opeing 2 and bleach OP 15 fighting for first place. I cant really decide Category:Blog posts